Hairstyling
by Falcitrix
Summary: Another Day universe. Neku needs a haircut, and Joshua offers to give him one. Joshua x Neku.


This was recently edited for scintillating elements such as style and characterization, mainly because it's three years old.

Also, I now realize that around $20 isn't bad for a haircut, but for someone who puts dollar amounts in terms of books, I consider a haircut not to be worth two books. I imagine Neku would get upset just because he's a poor student who can't afford nice haircuts.

This takes place in the "Another Day" universe.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this story.

* * *

**Hairstyling**

"What do you mean it'll cost me 2000 yen for a haircut?" Neku glared at Sota angrily as if this would fix his problem.

"Sorry, but I need to pay this month's rent, and I've got to jack up the price a little," Sota explained a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But I need a haircut!" Neku complained, sounding very much like a petulant child.

"Sorry, kid. If you aren't paying, then I'm not cutting," replied Sota, walking away, leaving Neku fuming.

"Stupid hairstylists demaning money..." Neku grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, Blue! I'm so glad I caught you," a familiar voice called from behind. Neku sighed at his horrendous luck.

Neku turned to face the platinum blond. "Please go away now."

"You silly thing, you shouldn't be so rude!" Joshua giggled. "Now, I heard about your little hairstyling plight, and I'd like to offer my services."

"Your... services?" Neku was almost completely convinced that asking this question was a mistake.

"Yes, my dear Blue," Joshua said, grinning, "I'd like to cut your hair. It'd be free, of course."

Neku thought a little about Joshua potentially cutting his hair. It wasn't like he could do it himself, and he didn't have enough yen to have Sota do it.

"Fine. But on one condition," Neku said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Joshua asked, slightly curious.

"Stop calling me Blue! The whole 'Kindred Spirits' incident is already over, and I don't care to remember it."

"Okay, then, Neku. Let's head over to WildKat. I know the owner, and he'll lend us a room there."

Neku didn't ask why they couldn't just go back to his or Joshua's house, or how Joshua already knew his name. Neku worried for a moment about whether or not he was consorting with a possible stalker before pushing this concerning thought out of his head and following Joshua to WildKat.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. H," Joshua greeted Hanekoma, stepping through the door of WildKat with Neku in tow, "do you mind if we use one of the back rooms?"

"No, not at all," he replied. "Is there anything you need, Josh?"

"Well, some scissors and maybe a towel or tarp would be nice."

Hanekoma shot Joshua a what-the-hell-are-you-doing expression, shrugged his shoulders, and started to rummage through some drawers in a nearby counter.

"I'm cutting his hair," Joshua explained, pointing his thumb at Neku.

Hanekoma produced a pair of scissors and, taking a towel from by the sink, handed them both to Joshua.

"Have fun," Hanekoma said. His amusement with the whole situation made Neku uneasy.

* * *

"So, Neku," Joshua said, pulling a chair out into the middle of the spare room for Neku to sit in, "how would you like your hair styled?"

"I just need a trim, that's all." Neku was still a bit uneasy, shifting uncomfortably as he sat down in the offered chair.

Joshua pulled out a floor-length mirror from the corner - Neku didn't bother to wonder specifically _why_ there was a floor-length mirror in an unused room in a coffee shop - and positioned it in front of Neku. Joshua draped the towel given to around Neku's neck, taking more care than Neku thought was really necessary.

"Perfect," exclaimed Joshua, evidently pleased with the setup. Joshua pulled a comb out of his pocket and began brushing out Neku's hair, getting it ready to be cut.

"Neku, I'm disappointed," Joshua sighed melodramatically. "You have such nice hair, yet you never seem to brush it! Just look at these knots."

"Excuse me for not wasting time brushing my hair."

"But, Neku, it's quite important. For example..." said Joshua, leaning down slightly and putting his face write next to Neku's, "... there are some people you might want to look nice for. Not that you don't look handsome naturally, of course," giggled Joshua.

Neku felt himself blush, which was only deepened when Joshua began putting his hands in Neku's hair, attempting to manually untie the knots that had amassed. Joshua's pale hands continually brushed up against Neku's scalp.

"Um," Neku stammered, unable to come up with a better response.

"Speaking quite eloquently today, aren't we?" Joshua grinned. "I suppose I am just that amazing." Joshua moved as close to Neku as the chair between them would allow.

"Would you like more?" Joshua asked innocently.

"... _Excuse me?_"

"More knots undone, silly," replied Joshua. "There's really no need for your mind to so far in the gutter, you know."

Neku had the feeling that he should probably punch Joshua right about now. Instead, he continued to sit in the chair with a shocked expression playing across his face.

"Or maybe," Joshua began, eyeing Neku's expression with a grin, "you'd like for me to keep it there." Joshua spun the chair around one-hundred and eighty degrees, forcing Neku to face him directly.

Joshua grabbed Neku's shoulders, and, as quickly as he'd pulled Neku into a standing position, he turned and pushed Neku down on the ground.

"We're going to have lots of fun," Joshua giggled maniacally.

Neku gulped, simultaneously terrified and thrilled.

* * *

Hanekoma checked his watch. Ten minutes after five. That meant that Joshua and Neku had been in the back room for about three hours.

"How long can a haircut possibly take?" Hanekoma wondered aloud.

Then it dawned on him. "Oh." He grinned.

"Well, Josh always _did_ get what he wanted."

* * *

**A/N: **This story comes from the point in "Another Day" where, if you talk to Sota after the Kindred Spirits assemble, he mentions that he styles Neku's hair. And then one of the comments that Josh made kind of inspired this entire fic.

The reason Josh took Neku to WildKat was because of two reasons: 1) Josh lives in a sewer, and that is not a suitable place to take your love interest and 2) Josh was worried that Neku's parents might have been home. Which would have been bad.

And, regardless, Hanekoma's comments wouldn't have been there to conveniently complete the fic


End file.
